M e T a M o R p H o S i S
by xXFrostedflakesXx
Summary: A ship crash, an invasion, unintentional love. Everything is changing. On Earth, on Irk, everywhere.  OC, minor cussing, and rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1: Newcomers

**This is our first fan fiction written together by Xena and Elli. R&R please!**

_**

* * *

Xena's POV**_

"This is a new student, Xena." Ms. Bitters said grimly. I just stood there; I didn't know what to do. The class stared back. A few long moments of awkward silence passed by; I still didn't know what do to. I knew Ms. Bitters got irritated.

"Take your seat!" She commanded. I didn't move.

"You sit…" Ms. Bitters looked around for an empty desk. "Behind Dib." I still didn't move. I didn't even know who…Dib…was.

Ms. Bitters started to a make a growling sound, like she was chewing rocks. _Stupid hyyumans!_

Ms. Bitters then gave me a hard shove towards the Dib hyyuman. I then slowly sat down at the thing the hyyumans call a desk. The day went by really fast; I didn't do anything in class. That irritating bell thing rang and all the Earth hyyumans ran out. I just stayed in my desk; I didn't know what to do. I assumed since all the others are leaving, I should too. So, I left and went back home to the base and my SIR Unit, Tex.

_**Eli's POV**_

"Invader Eli." The voice droned on the intercom. I rolled my purple eyes. _What now? _I thought. "Please report to the Almighty Tallest." I groaned and reluctantly walked toward the Tallest station. I passed by my friend Tak; we exchanged friendly nods. Eventually I arrived at the station. There, Purple and Red were waiting for me. I crossed my arms.

"What do you want from me _now_?" I asked, annoyed. Red glared at me with flame colored eyes.

"Invader Xena went to Earth." He explained. I scoffed. _Stupid Xena. _

"And?"

"She forgot her Blaster here." Purple said, holding out a ray of some sort. I recognized it immediately. I had used it to invader planet Cyronis a few months back. I laughed. _Idiot. How could she forget something so vital?_

"So you want me to bring it to her since I've had experience with Earth." I said steadily. Purple nodded briskly. I crossed my arms.

"Fine." I said, turning around. I could still feel their purple and red eyes burning into my back as if the meeting still wasn't over. Sighing, I turned around. "I mean, 'Yes, my Tallest.'" I mocked.

_**Xena's POV**_

I started walking home. I knew Tex probably destroyed something by now.

"Xena!" A voice said from behind me. I turned around to see the Dib hyyuman.

"Yes?" I said, irritated. Then, I had an idea! I could this hyyuman to find the hyyuman's weaknesses.

"You forgot your pencil." Dib said, holding out a stick thing.

"Uh, yes, my peeennncciiilll-" She was cut off by an engine blaring. She looked up in the sky to see a… _ Is that Voot Cruiser? Wait…That is! I have to distract Dib, somehow… _

"What is that?" Dib said.

"A bird?" I said, confusingly.

"That's not a bird." Dib retorted.

"It's probably a…cloud? A black cloud?" I suddenly said. Dib nodded slowly, but I knew he was still unsure.

_**Eli's POV**_

Something was very wrong. _Oh no, no, no. _I thought hopelessly. I had absolutely no control of my Voot Cruiser. Everything was going wrong!

"Ali! Help me!" I yelled to my SIR Unit. I made her, so she was definitely glitchy, but she still obeyed my every command – every now and again.

"Yes sir!" she saluted, her pink eyes flashing magenta. I glared at her, my dark eyes flashing. Ali looked at me, and her antennae dropped, but perked up again in a moment.

"Yes _ma'am!_" Ali said, correcting herself. I smiled.

"Very good, Ali." I grinned. "NOW HELP ME FLY THE FREAKING SHIP!"

Suddenly, the ship hit turbulence, and I plummeted into Ali, almost crushing the SIR Unit.

"Ali!" I shrieked as gadgets of all sorts fell on me. Ali was sitting in the drivers' seat, desperately trying to control it. Looking closer with my indigo eyes, I noticed the gas bar was empty. "Did you get gas before we left?" I demanded. Ali's antennae drooped, and immediately frustration took over me like a wave.

"ALI! You little-" I was cut off by the engine roaring, and it drowned out my words of profanity.

* * *

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2: New Girls

**Nightflower: Hey, I finally got my lazy butt out of bed and uploaded a chapter. By the way, updates will tend to come slow since Hollyheart and I write our chapters when she gets a chance to visit. Anyways, ENJOY.**

**Zim's POV is done by Nightflower and Dib's is done by Hollyheart.**

* * *

Dib's POV

I don't really know what Xena is talking about; I think she is crazy! _And they call me crazy…_

"Hey! Look! I thought I just saw Bigfoot over around that corner!" Xena suddenly shouted. My heart raced. I just had to see Bigfoot, if only I brought my camera… I immediately headed for where the new girl pointed.

Turns out there was no Bigfoot. Not even a big foot. I went back to where Xena was and…

_BOOM!_

Next thing I know I'm on the ground and my face is covered in dirt. I see this huge purple ship. I spotted two human-like shadows, but that didn't catch my eye as the big purple UFO. _So that's the black cloud Xena was talking about._

_**Zim's POV**_

_Stupid hyyuman…homework… _I thought bitterly. Staring back at me read '0+0='. _How am I supposed to know! _I impatiently tapped my peeennncciiilll against my head. Frustration took over me like a wave. I snatched the thin paper in my hands, and tore it in two.

"I should go report to the Tallest." I said to myself. Somewhere in the next room, GIR was bouncing around.

"SQUEE! SQUEEE!" he yelled happily. I rolled my eyes.

"GIR!" I yelled angrily. "Set up the transmission to the Massive!" GIR dropped his bouncy ball and his eyes glowed red.

"Sir, yes-" GIR was cut off by a thundering rocket noise. His eyes reverted back to blue, and he continued spouting random nonsense.

"What is _that?_" I asked. GIR looked around, and immediately ran to the door.

"WHEE! WE HAVE A VISITOR!" GIR yelled. I crossed my arms.

"GIR!" I scolded. However, I followed the hyperactive robot out of the house.

"Here's your stupid blaster, and I hate you!" a sharp female voice said. I gulped. _Eli! What's _she _doing here? _I peered around the corner and saw Eli, her dark indigo eyes glowing in the night. She held out a blaster, and shoved it into another Irken's face. I recognized her…what was her name? _Tena…or something?_

"Hey, what was that for?" she demanded. Eli glared at her.

"_You _were the one who forgot your stupid blaster! If you weren't go empty-headed, I wouldn't be here, _Xena!" _Eli spat. _OH! Xena…_ Xena stared at Eli, before walking back to her house. Eli stared at her, her eyes cold, before storming away.

_**Dib's POV**_

I was doodling ghosts and stuff like that when Ms. Bitters announced something.

"Class, we have yet _another_ new student!" She said bitterly. Then, a girl with shoulder-length dark hair with bright, vivid teal highlights walked into the classroom, her eyes glaring at everyone. She wore a brown tee with a dark green long skirt and black boots. But her most prominent feature was her icy cyan blue eyes. They were extremely bright. _Too bright… _

"Why are all these new students coming in!" She complained to herself. "Just take your seat, Eli!" Ms. Bitters said sharply.

Eli glared at her. "It's _Elli, _not _Eli_!" She retorted harshly.

"Who cares?" Ms. Bitters shouted. Eli clenched her fists and pushed the nearest person out of their seat. She swiftly took it before the other person could get it back.

"Hey you! Go sit in the corner now!" Eli ordered. _She's weird and rude…and weird. _

Then, the bell rang for lunch; everyone raced out of the classroom, including the weird new girl.

_**Zim's POV**_

I watched the new girl, Eli, as she stared at her plate of food. She didn't dare touch it, which made me suspicious. _All the other filthy Earth monkeys gobble down their fooooood like there's no tomorrow!_ I turned around to see Dib approaching Xena. _I already know Xena and Eli are Irken, but I won't tell Dib that! _Curious, I peer closer.

"Hey Xena." Dib said politely to Xena.

Xena's dark purple eyes looked up at Dib. "Oh, umm…Hi Dip." Xena said weirdly.

Dib sat down with Xena. "It's _Dib_. Anyways, are you interested in paranormal studies?" He asked her. I could tell that Xena didn't even know what that was.

"Yes." She replied, lying.

"0h great!" Dib then started talking about Bigfoot, aliens, and all that crazy stuff. The annoying bell rings for lunch time to end.

* * *

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: Plans

**Nightflower: Hollyheart and I absolutely _love _this chapter :D**

**Hollyheart: I absolutely love ZIM! **

**Nightflower: **

* * *

_**Xena's POV**_

The annoying birds things were chirping their horrible songs. I glared at them.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. All of a sudden, silence filled then air. I nodded and started walking to school.

"Hey! XENA!" I turned around to see…ZIM! I haven't seen him ever since we were smeets! …

_C'mon Xena!_

_I'm coming Zim! Wait up!_

_Would you guys just shut up?_

_Geez, Eli. Why are you so grumpy?_

… I stared blankly at Zim, caught up in memories. Zim, however, didn't look too pleased.

"Why are you trying to steal my mission!" He demanded. I shook my head, clearing my mind of my flashbacks.

"What? Zim! No, I'm not trying to steal…Wait, what mission?" I replied, a bit confused. He glared at me.

"My mission! My mission to invade Earth, Xena! The Tallest sent me to Earth!"

"But…But they sent me to invade Earth." I said calmly.

"LIES!" He shouted in my face.

"I'm not lying! Zim, you're acting so…" I stopped in the middle of my sentence. _I don't want to argue with you Zim!_

_**Eli's POV**_

That marred, idiot, little brat! She was the one who left me _here_! Stuck on this dreadful little planet called Earth. _The little imbecile. _I thought bitterly as I kicked a brown leaf. I stared at the ground, my icy blue eyes narrowed. She would pay. With her life, if I had to.

An exasperating clicking noise rattled me from my thoughts. A little brown animal thing was chewing madly on a brown nut. _A squirrel. _I flashed my eyes at it, and sauntered forward. It didn't notice me until I grabbed it by the neck. It dropped the nut, staring at me with wide eyes. I grabbed its head in my hands, and pulled my hands apart, hearing its cries of pain and agony. I watched the blood drip out of its neck, onto the ground, spilling onto the sidewalk…

I throw the dead squirrel on the ground. _That felt good. _I thought, smiling. That was one way to release my anger.

"LIES!" an annoyingly familiar voice yowled in the distance. I turn my head to see Xena and Zim. The two Irkens I hated with the deepest anger. I rolled my eyes. _Two idiots arguing. Oh joy. _

"I'm not lying! Zim, you're acting so…" Xena stopped mid-sentence, staring at Zim with big pleading eyes. I stifled a laugh. _Two idiots arguing, _and _wasting their time on _love.

_**Xena's POV**_

I stared down at the fluffy white substance covered in a blood-like liquid. I pushed the strange Earth food aside and looked over to where Eli was sitting. The hot-tempered Irken was sitting alone in the cafeteria; everyone seemed to avoid her for some reason. _It's time to settle this. _I thought to myself. I got up and walked slowly over to Eli. I was only a few feet away from her when she noticed I was approaching her. That look in her eyes told me that she was annoyed by my appearance. I sat down right next to her and she scooted away. I stared at her, but she _glared _at me. I sighed.

"Eli…I know you hate me, but…But, well-"

"Duh." She muttered dryly.

"Eli! Just listen! It's-"

"I don't want to listen!" She snapped.

"Listen to me!" I shouted.

"Hey!" A kid yelled. "It's the girl who killed the squirrel!" Suddenly, a bunch of kids ran up to her, screaming words of insults.

"I hate you." Eli said bitterly before turning to the group of kids.

"Shut up!" She shouted angrily. The kids stopped and returned back to their seats.

"Maybe she'll kill me too!" Some of them whispered in fright.

_**Eli's POV **_

I scowled as I walked towards a grungy old house near Xena's crappy base she calls a "house". I ignored some stares I got from neighbors as I walked into the house.

The house was dark, eerie and silent. The only noise to be heard was the faint creaking of the floor. I flung my bag into the wall beside the dusty old door. It fell to the floor with a plop, sending up clouds of dust. I scowled as I heard the faint clicking of none other than Ali.

"Mistress, mistress! I saw you kill that wittle-"

"Shut up, Ali!" I snapped. Ali nodded slightly, looking at me with round pink eyes, before scampering away.

"Mission stealer!" a voice echoed from outside the bare window. I rolled my eyes and peered out the window.

"I'm not a mission stealer, Zim." A softer female voice said. Xena and Zim.

…

"_Come and play with us, Eli!" Xena had urged. Zim was behind her, squeezing a horrendous fluffy little ball._

"_No! Shut up!" I had snapped. Xena kept urging me, even signaling for Zim to help her. I never agreed to even playing ball with them._

…

I laughed. _So, are they more annoying when they're arguing, or playing? _I thought. I gazed at the two Irkens, contemplating. They _would _be aggravatingly loud; yelling at each other 'till the moon fell. And hopefully they would be less obnoxious and rowdy if…they were in _love._

_Matchmaker Eli, eh? _I thought as I disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

**Nightflower: R&R please for the next epically awesome chapter ^_^**

**Hollyheart: I still love Zim! 3**

**Nightflower: Obviously...And I love...HAWKFROST :D**


End file.
